The Sound of a Heartbeat
by AGrimmMelodyx3
Summary: My second yaoi so be nice. Just a bunch of fluff eventually. Flames are still welcome though, if you'd like. Oneshot, KaRe, umm...that's it, I think. So yeah. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

_First off: Yes, in my fic, there is a forest behind the dojo XD. Second: FANFICTION IS BEING INCREDIBLY IDIOTIC, AND THE PAGE BREAKS(among other things -.-) AREN'T WORKING. Sorry for _anything _that's wrong. This is my second yaoi, so be gentile please? Flames are, as always, welcome. There is an epilogue, and I think it's the shortest one in the history of ever :D. Enjoy, is all I really have to say._

XXXX_

Everyone has their secrets. There were certain things that no one knew about Rei Kon. Such as the fact that, if he was ever close enough to hear a heartbeat, or even heard a song with a drumbeat that sounded remotely like one, he was instantly subdued, something he hoped no one _ever _found out.

XXXX_

"_C'mon, Lee! Bet you can't catch me! And if you _can _catch me, you still have to beat me! Keep your eyes on the prize, I'll be doing all your chores for two weeks," Rei said to Lee, standing next to him, their village a backdrop for what was going to be a very amusing afternoon for one of the two boys. Lee grinned, tiny fangs poking out. _

"_You're on, Rei! Same for you. If you can get back to your house, and back here, without me catching and beating you, which I _will _do, then I'll be doing _your _chores for two weeks." Rei called the customary, "One…two…_three_!" And both boys dashed off, into the forest. Rei managed to outrun Lee-being smaller and more agile- until they got to a small clearing, and Lee had the advantage-as he was larger, heavier and had a talent for pouncing-, jumping to land squarely on Rei's back, forcing him down. _

"_Gotcha," He murmured in Rei's ear, and Rei good naturedly shrugged him off and said, "Right. Now you just have to beat me!" And with that, he lunged playfully at the other boy. Rei was a strong opponent for his age, but even that couldn't help him as Lee soon got him in a headlock, the side of his head-and his ear- crushed to Lee's chest. He struggled wildly at first, then more feebly as he heard Lee's heartbeat, strong and fast and steady. _

_Feeling the vibrations wrack through his whole body, he began to feel warm and drowsy, eyes almost closing and head lolling forward as his body stopped it's protesting and involuntary crowded closer to Lee's warmth and strong grip. Lee, alarmed at Rei's sudden drop, put him gently down on the ground, relieved to see he was breathing, he just seemed to be…asleep. _

_Pinning Rei for a solid three seconds, Lee grinned and carried Rei back to the village on his back. He figured it was the least he could do, for the guy who'd be doing his chores for the next two weeks. _

XXXX_

"_Don't call me a baby!" A nine year old Rei shouted at Lee and Mariah in frustration. He was small for his age, and growing stronger every day, however, he was still not stronger than Lee. And Lee took every moment available to emphasize that fact. _

"_Oh yeah? You're not? Well then how come every time someone holds you, you fall straight asleep, huh? Only _babies _do that!" The argument was childish at best, and the point was only proved as Lee proceeded to stick his tongue out at Rei. Mariah was somehow caught in the middle of it all, though she honestly had no idea how. _

"_I do not!" Rei shouted back carelessly. He was young and angry at being called a baby just because of his size and strength. And some tendencies he had, but he decided not to dwell on that. _

"_Do too! Here, I can prove it!"_

"_Ah! Get away from me!" Shouted Rei as Lee chased him around the small empty hut they were in at the time. But it was enclosed, and Lee once again had the upper hand, and pounced on Rei. Managing to draw Rei into his lap as he sat on the floor with his legs crossed, he held the smaller boy close to him. _

_As easy as breathing, Rei was soon slipping into sleep, while Lee cooed in his ear condescendingly, saying things such as "There, little baby, no need to struggle. Just go to sleep, you're tired aren't you. Yes you are…" And Rei knew no more, as the sleep finally dragged him under and he crowded closer to the strength and warmth of Lee's embrace. Although, he could have _sworn _that he could hear Lee laughing. _

XXXX_

"Rei! Hey, Rei man, you okay?" Tyson waved his hand in front of Rei's

face, snapping the Chinese blader out of his thoughts.

"Oh, yeah Tyson. Why do you ask?" He responded as he ran a hand through his bangs lightly. Just remembering the sound of Lee's heartbeat was enough to make him sway on his feet lightly.

"You just kinda spaced out on us there for a minute, but it's good to hear you're okay! Remember to start on dinner soon, the Demolition boys are coming to the dojo tonight, and I'm starved!" Rei grinned affectionately at Tyson's bright and animated speech, and laughed at Max's hissed,

"Tyson, that's _rude_!" as he made his way to the kitchen to begin as the dragon had suggested. What he failed to notice was the gaze from a certain red eyed boy across the room. Kai followed Rei into the small kitchen as he watched the cat like boy move with utter confidence through the small space. He enjoyed seeing the boy look so content, though he couldn't manage to put his finger on why.

"Rei." He called shortly, to distract himself from his own thoughts. Said boy jumped about a foot in the air in surprise, landing lightly on the balls of his feet, making no sound. He whirled around, to face the intruder in his domain, and was confronted with startling burgundy.

"Kai! What brings you in here?" Kai made a small sound in greeting before deciding to just ask his question, even if it made him seem more…open then he normally was. His who demeanor screamed that he _didn't _care, but the neko-jin seemed to bring something else out of him, something more tender. He decided _not _to try to figure out why.

"Why did you sway earlier? You'd better not be sick, you can't afford to slack on your training." A bit gruffer than he'd intended, but he supposed that was for the best anyway. To his surprise, he saw red splash it's way across Rei's cheeks and the bridge of his nose briefly before the other turned away.

"I'm fine, Kai. No need to worry, I was just having a brief moment of vertigo. But I do have cooking to do, if you want your old team fed," he said, when he finally turned back around to face his team captain a blinding smile on his face. That smile did something to Kai's insides that he again chose to ignore. With one last suspicious glance, he slipped out of the kitchen, silent as a ghost, just as he entered it, to leave Rei to cook his traditional stir fry. Though he mentally made a note to figure out _why _Rei was blushing, and he knew the perfect, red haired, person to help him find out.

XXXX_

"Rei, this food is delicious!" Tala said loudly, whipping his hair out of his face. Over the past few months he'd let it grow out and it now lay a little past his shoulders. Too short to do much with, and just long enough to get in the way, much to his annoyance. His boyfriend of one year, Bryan, gently smoothed it back into a band in a low ponytail. Two long strands slipped out to frame his face, but it was good enough, he supposed.

"Thank you," Rei grinned, while getting up to take all the dishes to the kitchen, ever the diligent host. Kai took this opportunity to drag Tala aside to ask him to find out what had happened to Rei earlier in the afternoon, and everyone else trudged into the living room. The Demolition Boyz were staying the night, all of them sleeping in the living room anyway, so it hardly mattered. Tala grinned at Kai mischievously, a glint in his eye.

"Taken a liking to the kitty cat, Kai? Never figured you for the type." Kai merely raised an eyebrow mutely, while Tala rolled his eyes.

"For God's sake Kai, use words. Even after all these years, I don't speak your language, and I think Mr. Kitten over there is the only one who does, so don't even try that on me. Be that as it may, I'll help you anyway, because I'm a good person _and _you'll owe me after this." Kai turned on his heel and walked off without another word, not that Tala was surprised. He only followed, already plotting how to get the answers he wanted.

XXXX_

Something that very few people knew was that Tala had extensive knowledge of the human body, it's pressure points, and reactions. Bryan being one of these people, as Tala often practiced on him, much to his chagrin. It was later that Tala put his plan into action, as everyone was getting ready to watch a movie. Now, Tala knew that the only real reason a body would sway would be because it was in pain, or tired.

Among other things, of course, but these were the two main things to focus on. Tala thought it was rather unlikely that Rei was in pain, which would have to have meant that he was tired. But he seemed sensible enough to get enough sleep, so Tala decided to try some basic pressure points, just to see the reactions he could get. And there was one thing he remembered- there were some people who were particularly susceptible to sound and touch. Repetitiveness, such as that of a heartbeat or repetition of words could be enough to put them completely out of commission.

Tala grinned to himself, hoping that description fit Rei. Kai could have _fun _with that. Sitting on the couch as Tyson put in some action movie he and Bryan had already seen, Tala called Rei over to him.

"Yeah?" Tala blinked innocently.

"Oh nothing, I just wanted you to sit next to me." Rei hesitated, then shrugged and sat. Half way through the movie, Tala tapped Rei's shoulder.

"Rei, would you mind if I played with your hair?" Rei looked confused, then skeptical, but in the end, just shrugged slowly and let Tala have his way with his hair. He had to turn away from the T.V. but he'd already seen the movie so it didn't matter much to him. While Tala got the bind and tight braid out of his hair he kept up a steady stream of meaningless chatter. Rei sighed as his hair spilled out over the couch and fell to the floor, pooling there. Tala whistled.

"Damn, Rei. You've got some hair. Why do you keep it so long, isn't it a bit of a hassle? I'm growing mine and _this _length bothers me enough to want to chop it _all _off." Tala reached around Rei to show him the chunk of hair he held in his hand, just long enough to be able to tug it from behind himself and into view. Rei laughed lightly, pearly white teeth glinting in the semi darkness, as they'd shut off the light long before.

"That's because your hair is too short to do much with, but just long enough to get in the way. Wait until it grows out. And sure, mine gets annoying at times, and it's hell to wash, but the elders of my village thought that it was only fitting for the owner of Drigger to have long hair, Kami knows why. I guess I just never grew out of it, and I could never get rid of it now. I've gotten much too used to it."

Tala said nothing then, and only decided to try the pressure points. In fifteen minutes, he had discovered that Rei's shoulders were sensitive to rubbing only, his neck was extremely ticklish, and the spot just behind his ears was the most responsive to touch Tala had _ever _seen, and that was saying something. He filed all the information away for later, to tell Kai. He was sure the dual haired boy would appreciate it.

_One last thing…_Tala thought. He leaned over Rei, pressing his chest to the other boy's back, letting his heartbeat flow strongly through him and into Rei under the pretense of wanting to do something or other to the boy's bangs. As he pulled away, he had to catch Rei's dead weight before he fell face first off the couch. He grinned to himself as Rei drew closer to him, and he saw that the Chinese boy was fast and deeply asleep.

XXXX_

Kai, for all he was stoic and unmoving, did have feelings. Though they were buried, and quite deep as well, they _were _there. And when Tala told him of Rei's…condition, he froze. Then in his eyes was a blinding brightness, the likes of which Tala had _never _seen on Kai before.

"Just what I needed," Kai said, more to himself, as he walked swiftly away, in search of a certain neko-jin. Tala was nothing short of dumbfounded and could do nothing more than stare at Kai's back as he walked away.

XXXX_

Rei stared at the beydish, watching Drigger weave expertly around it. Faster and faster his beyblade spun, zigzagging with a startling intensity. The black around his eyes seemed to grow thicker, and his pupils grew smaller, his eyes being almost overtaken by molten gold. His fangs lengthened, and his nails more resembled claws as he curled them. A dangerous hiss escaped his mouth as he closed his eyes, feeling Drigger's connection with him grow and strengthen. He was Drigger and Drigger was him.

Leaning to the right, his blade dashed the same way. Leaning towards the left, the same thing happened. He drew in a breath and let loose an almighty _roar _as Drigger came flying out of the beydish and sped around the small forest in the dojo's backyard. Spinning faster still, it lashed out rapidly. Rei's eyes shot open, following his beyblade's every move his eyes shifting wildly to do so. Rei threw his arm up in the air and Drigger followed, skimming along a branch and careening straight into Rei's waiting hand. Breathing deeply, Rei slowly gets back to normal, abnormalities on his part receding.

"That was impressive," Kai said from behind him. Again, he jumped in surprise.

"Kai, you really have to stop doing that," he said flatly. "But thank you," He finished politely with a small smile. Kai took a moment to simply look at the boy. Early as it was in the day, only about 10:00, the sun was bright, shining down on Rei and illuminating him from above and behind. Not being one to lie, to himself or others, he allowed himself the small thought that he might possibly feeling something for the small neko-jin. Thinking about it, he realized, Tala had been right.

He _did _feel something for Rei. Resisting to curse under his breath, really his life just _had _to get that bit more complicated, he grabbed Rei's wrist absentmindedly.

"Come with me," He said, not giving Rei any time to answer before he drug the other boy off and into the woods. He was so preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't pay any attention to where he was going, and Rei wasn't paying attention either, too busy trying(and failing) to get out of Kai's grip.

XXXX_

It was some time later, when the sun was for the most part down anyway, that Rei and Kai came to the conclusion that Kai had brought them out there for no reason other than to sort out his thoughts, and that they had no idea how to get back. Just as Rei was about to gently imply that Kai was a right _idiot_, he twisted his ankle on a tree root protruding from the ground, crying out and falling to his knees. Kai was in front of him in an instant.

"What happened?" His voice was cool and aloof as it ever was, never missing a beat, but Rei could hear something else underneath that, and it made his heart thump wildly.

"Nothing, I just twisted my ankle on a tree root. Let's keep moving. He got to his feet fine, but as soon as he tried to take a step, he tilted and fell again with startled sound falling from his lips, and then hissing in pain as he felt his ankle throb. He cursed wildly under his breath.

"This is nice. Brilliant," Kai muttered sarcastically. He knelt down by Rei once again, feeling a pang deep in his chest at the other's pain. His face wasn't far from Rei's and he could see every detail of the boy's face. Pale, smooth, flawless skin, currently flushed a light pink, was the first thing he noticed. Then his eyes, fierce and golden, ringed by black and tilted up ever so slightly at the outer corners. His mouth, a light pink and opened a little to allow the panting coming through, ringed white teeth and little fangs. His nose, delicate and very slightly turned up at the end. It was never more than then, and for the first time, that Kai really wanted to kiss him.

XXXX_

Rei looked up at Kai through his lashes, about to question what he was doing just staring at him, but his breath caught in his throat. Any words he'd wanted to say died before they could leave is mouth. Kai was giving him the most intense look he'd ever seen. He couldn't move and he couldn't look away. He was, simply entranced. He'd known he had feelings for Kai for a long while, and having him so close was almost like torture to him. Of course he never said anything, he was much too scared.

He was still unable to move when Kai leaned closer. His breath fanning the other's face, bangs swinging lightly in the small breeze it created. Burgundy and crimson locked, and unable to be separated. As if a magnet was drawing them together, they inched closer and closer, Rei finally able to move. When his lips were but a centimeter from Rei's, Kai breathed deeply. Calming himself and centering himself, though no conscious thought really came through.

They were both caught up in each other, and thoroughly so. Rei swallowed his indecision and tilted his head to close the small gap between them. As cold as Kai seemed to always be, his lips were warm and smooth, and they glided across Rei's with a startling gentleness. Eyes were slowly closed, and Kai's hands came to rest on Rei's shoulders, feeling burning, scorching hot to the neko-jin. And Rei's hands shot up into blue grey hair, tangling his fingers in the soft strands, massaging Kai's scalp lightly.

As the kiss was gentle, it soon turned in a different direction. Kai tilted his head, angling himself to press against Rei more as he swept his tongue lightly against the other's lips. Rei opened his mouth on a sigh and barely bit back a moan as Kai's tongue moved over his own, mapping out his mouth, and coaxing is own tongue out, his eyes fluttering as sparks flew through his veins. They were humming, buzzing, with energy, a foreign power, new to them both and equally intoxicating.

Rei's hands were far from idle as they slid smoothly over Kai's back and shoulders, making him sigh into the intimate touch. Slowly but sure, Kai was standing Rei up. Leaning most of his Rei's weight on himself, he pushed the other back into the rough bark of the tree while his lips began moving with a startling ferocity. As much as they didn't want it to end they had to pull back for air, Rei's eyes staying closed as he panted harshly for breath.

Kai kept his own eyes closed simple because he could still feel Rei's hands on him, burning through him, tearing him up from the inside out. He resisted the urge to shiver, only biting his lip. Rei found he wasn't ever any more comfortable than he was right there in Kai's arms. Without opening his eyes, he whispered into the dark,

"What…what is this?" Kai too kept his eyes closed. He shook his head lightly to clear his thoughts. Also whispering, he responded,

"What do you want it to be?" He didn't care at all for the words escaping his mouth. He had no filter just then, and was saying whatever came to mind. Rei, heart pounding, answered truthfully.

"Well, I really…like you, and-" Kai cut him off with another savage kiss, surprising the both of them.

"And I like you," He said suddenly, breathlessly, his eyes opening and widening almost comically at his impromptu confession. He despised his treacherous mouth. Rei grinned, finally opening his eyes. His head darted forward to lick at Kai's tightly closed lips.

"Good," He murmured. "Then this can be whatever it has to be." And the ghost of a smile flitted around Kai's mouth. Without a word, Kai swung Rei up onto his back. Rei said nothing and simply accepted it, because really, there was nothing that had to be said. There were no declarations of love, and no promises of forever. No breathy giggles, and no unnecessary talk at all.

They were too young for love, and didn't believe in forever. Laughing didn't fit the situation, and talking wasn't something that was needed just then. It would have been nothing short of superfluous. Starting the walk back, whichever direction that may be in, the two looked at the scenery. Crickets chirped, and lightning bugs flew through the air, lighting up the air and looking like mini stars. Walking onward, Kai felt Rei slowly lean into him more and more and his breathing even out until his head rested heavily on his shoulder, his ear pressed to the side of Kai's neck, for his heartbeat.

Kai allowed himself a small smile as he continued on, back to the place he called home, while Rei lay on his back, calm and comfortable, lulled by The Sound of a Heartbeat.


	2. The Shortest Epilogue Ever

Back at the dojo, Tala stopped his conversation with Bryan to smile briefly to himself. He had a swift, fleeting feeling that something had just gone right. He grabbed Bryan's hand and quickly drew him in for a kiss as his smile remained.

"Hey, Bryan, is there anything you want? Anything at all?"

"Why? Tala what did you do?" He asked warily, and Tala laughed loudly and fully before answering.

"Oh, no reason. Just that I think I'd be able to get it for you if you did. See, I have this friend, he kind of owes me a favor…"


End file.
